


Latex and showers

by livvy_luu



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternative Meeting, John a model, Latex, M/M, Military Kink, Photoshoots, Porn, Sherlock is the photographer, alternative universe, fetish shots, glamour shots, they fall in love, turn each other on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livvy_luu/pseuds/livvy_luu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one of Sherlock's hobbies is photography, and a photoshoot for a fetish military magazine will brighten up his whole world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latex and showers

From the Moment Sherlock Holmes Woke up he knew this was going to be a day like no other. Mrs Hudson had not left tea out for him for breakfast, although it is six in the morning and Mrs Hudson has no reason to be up so early like himself. That being said she could have put in a little more effort for him. During his morning shower he came to the sad realisation that he did indeed forget to buy more conditioner thus making his hair to be nothing but a tangled mess nothing like its normal sleek beauty So blow drying took extra care which made his whole schedule out of sync.

Dressed in his most practical suit, well-tailored trousers and his pressed black shirt and his staple Belstaff he had not realised how long it had taken him to get ready, he was meant to leave half an hour ago. A long and frustrated sigh escapes Sherlock’s body before he even begins to gather up all his photo equipment and suitcase.  
Sherlock Holmes is a photographer, it began as a hobby as he waited stressfully for a case that was worthy of his time, it also was beneficial for him case work as it meant he could take his own photos and not rely on the stupidity of Anderson or whoever was in charge of the crime scene. As time went on photography became a great outlet for him, for the most part he worked with nature taking pictures of wildlife, plants and insects and taking notes of all information he gathered. It was a perfect way to keep all information organised, and it had very useful during the Dunsmore case, he was able to identify the poisonous flower within moments of entering the scene as he had just spent the last day sketching and taking pictures of a sister plant. 

Sherlock Holmes has also been approached by many people within the alternative community as his photographs are like no other and truly convey a feeling of dominance, it also seemed that many liked the idea that he would take complete control and tell them when they looked stupid. It started out when he was in Whitby looking into the bee population for a bit of a holiday when he was approached by a couple attending the Goth festival and if he could take some pictures of them posing in Whitby castle, for Whatever reason Sherlock did not immediately decline, perhaps it was the happiness he saw in both men, or to some level he was envious that these men were not ordinary like himself, but there was no underlining doubt in the way they presented themselves. He ended up taking photos of the two for well over two hours, and for the first time in a long time enjoyed the company of others. The Goth festival spanned over 3 days and by the end of it, Sherlock’s name and quality of photographs were known by the small community that he was taking photos of almost everyone who attended. He stayed well connected to the alternative community and it seemed he had found his own little niche, he was the best.  
The Photoshoot he was going today was located in Manchester for the gay fetish magazine “Salute” it was still a very new magazine and was just trying to get its feet of the ground, the editor had approached Sherlock 2 months ago asking if he was free to do a military latex themed photoshoot. Sherlock even before his new hobby had a vast knowledge on fetishes and sexual desire, there has been many occasions not taking proper precautions and ending in a death. He has never been a fan of latex clothing, it can be the most unflattering material, if it not put on correctly he’s never seen the appeal and has done very few latex shoots as the female models can be truly stupid and unbearable. But in the deepest depths of Sherlock’s soul he could not deny the small spark that happened when he heard of it being a military theme. 

There has always been something about a man in uniform (more specifically Army fatigues) which made Sherlock’s knees go weak and remind him that he is just like everyone else in the end. Even to this day he remember being at boarding school in year 9 and three soldiers had come to discuss the armed forces and also give a demonstration on self-defence. That night a young Sherlock couldn't take his mind of those men, and he began buying Soldier magazine, well until his father found his stash. 

Sherlock Was lucky to have left before the morning rush hour so even due to his delayed start he arrived on the train platform with 2 minutes spare. The platform is busy but not claustrophobic but even so Sherlock is glad to have bought a first class seat. A complimentary tea and silence, perfect. His journey would take around 3 hours so from the moment the train moves he begins sifting through a manila file which Lestrade begged him to look through.

 

The office block of Salute magazine is located in the middle of an industrial estate and in many sense looks as if the whole building is about to collapse on itself. 70s architecture has and will always be a blot on the British landscape. Inside of the derelict building is a different story. The reception is sleek and modern and to some extent looks like the entrance to some spar due to the crisp white of the walls. He is met by the editor who’s name Sherlock cannot remember.

“Ah, Mr Holmes it is great to see you. We are all so excited to work with you.” The editor smiles at Sherlock Warmly and offers a firm handshake. Long term girlfriend, 2 kittens, hoping to propose to his girlfriend, lives in Tottenham, Satisfied with his silent deduction Sherlock allows for a stiff smile to form on his lips. 

“If you would like to follow me, I shall take you to the Photo sets; we have many for all your needs. We have a number of photos and locations that we wish for you to take but after that it’s up to your artistic taste.” He smiles once again at Sherlock and it’s now beginning to irritate him. “We’re just waiting on our model.”

“Just one?” Sherlock enquires

“Yes it’s a glamour shoot only one man is needed.”

The studio is indeed a vast place with from what Sherlock can count 15 different military themed sets and a white curve, the sets include a Shower cubical, what he is assuming is meant to be some kind of Jungle, an army living quarter with posters of naked men on the walks and a desert or well a sand box. The editor guides him to the White curve allowing him to set up. 

Within minutes The editor is approached by another employee and for the first time that annoying smile drops from his bloody face, he is discussing in hushed tones with the other worker and honestly Sherlock could care less. “Ah, Mr Holmes please excuse me, the toilet are located down there and if you need anything please do not hesitate to ask Ethan.” That that final word the editor heads to the lift leaving just Ethan to watch over Sherlock. 

“is there anything you would like Mr Holmes?” he asks. Clearly he is a man desperate to please and craving for a conversation. Sherlock looks up from his lens and lets out a frustrated sigh before returning to sorting his camera. “Yes, it would be wonderful if you leave.”

The shoot was meant to start 10 minutes ago and Sherlock truly hates not terrible time management, one must always take into consideration problems which could slow you down. He ordered Ethan to make him a tea, and was left alone for a few minutes, With this time on his hands he approaches the clothing rail curious as to what exactly latex military clothing looked like…it’s rather dull black latex underwear, green combats, black military boots, and latex hats plus so much more.

From the lift he hear the low murmur of two male voices, final the model has arrived….or not. The man walk toward Sherlock with the editor is not a model that is easy to tell. He is short, but well compact, his hair has flacks of grey and it is clear this man is not below the age of 40, He is wearing an large jumper and well-worn jeans, it is clear he is not comfortable. Sherlock turns his whole body around to face the two men approaching him, and places his hands behind his back. “So, it seems the one model had dropped out. Thank you for wasting my time I shall be on my way.”

The horror filled looks exchanged by the two men was almost comical and if Sherlock wasn’t so angry he may have allowed a small laugh, he strides over to his lights and begins to unplug them. Until a strong hand pulls him from the Elbow, as he turns to Shout at the man no words come to mind and his anger subsided, it is the shorter man pulling him with a soft grin forming on his lips. “Mr Holmes, I may not be the model or a model to say the least but I am willing to work with you to get this shoot done.” The shorter man does not remove his hand from Sherlock’s elbow, And Sherlock can’t help but stay silent from the grip of the man and the way he holds himself, it is clear this man is a true soldier. Sherlock can’t help but nod and is silently disappointed to no longer feel the burn from the other man’s fingers on his arm. “Good, I shall go and get ready, I’m John. I’m Watson” With one final smile at Sherlock the man now called John about turns and heads to the dressing room with Ethan in toe with boots and clothing in hand.

Sherlock prepares himself, he has to admit that John Watson is very attractive, and one again his lust took charge of his head. How pathetic. John Watson finally arrives back topless with a latex beret placed on his head and dark green latex combat trousers. He may be small but by god his body is perfect there are obvious signs of a well-trained man and not just brute muscle, he gives of a feeling of power and fear as he strides over to the “X” located on the white curve. There is a fresh wound located on his right shoulder, obvious a gunshot wound on his chest is a large tattoo of the symbol of the British Medical Corps, it looked so natural on his skin with the detail so delicate it was obvious that this tattoo was a sign of John’s pride for his position in the army. 

The first few shots are for light testing and both men stay in absolute silence. Once Sherlock is Satisfied he gets John to stand at ease. John complies the military man then moves his arms to cross over his chest, his presence becoming more dominating “Afghanistan or Iraq?” Sherlock is barely aware he said the question allowed until he hears the answer from John “uh Afghanistan, how did you know?” Sherlock stops momentarily John Watson Answered him so effortlessly he knew that he was asking about his wound on his shoulder it’s a new wound the memories probably still raw in the man’s mind and yet he still answered. “You’re a military man, at least with the rank of officer, the wound is fresh, it seems to have just about completely healed and there are obvious signs there was also an infection. Your tan is fading and not a tan gained from a holiday on the beach, no this was gained from days walking the desert in full army kit.” As Sherlock talks he carries on snapping pictures of and John’s face is frozen. “you’re an army doctor too, well unless you just wished to get the symbol tattooed on your skin for fun. But none of this Answers the question as to why you are standing in front of my lens.”

The flashing of the lights have stopped and Sherlock begins to flick through the photos on his camera, not once has he looked at John since his blurted out his first question. He hears a large intake of breath come from the topless man “wow, uh I don’t know how to respond to that. That was amazing! You got all that from just looking at me?” from John’s tone it is clear that he voices all his questions with a smile but even now Sherlock does not look up to face him. “Yeah, I work here, I’m one of the bloggers. My mate Stamford started this magazine up and I was in need of a job after I recovered from my injury so he offered me one. I’m standing infront of you because the clothes fit me and I hate people bailing, and did not wish for you to come all this way just to waste your time.” John lets out a small breathless laugh and as Sherlock finally looks up to the other man he can’t help but let out a small giggle. “Well thank you for stepping in.” The both take a moment to share a smile at one another and for a few seconds Sherlock is lost in those eyes, like falling into an ocean. His throat has suddenly gone dry and it takes 3 attempts for him to swallow.

“Right, I wish to take some photos of you in the military quarters, in what you are wearing.” With that said Sherlock begins to walk toward the other set, with John By his side.  
“how would you like me?” 

“it doesn’t matter at the moment I just need some test shots.” With quick snaps of the camera Sherlock is happy with the lighting in the room. “right well you start with what you feel comfortable with and we shall go from there.” John beams back at Sherlock it seems he has started to finally relax into his sudden role as a glamour model. He climbs on to the bed boot and all and knees facing the camera, this position leave very little to the imagination and Sherlock has only caught on that the man infront of him has gone commando. John beings to fain undoing his trousers catching his bottom lip in his mouth and Sherlock’s brain goes off line for a few seconds before he scolds himself for being unprofessional. “is this okay?” John asks starting to feel a little uncomfortable with being stared at.

“yes perfect!” Sherlock begins taking photos of each more glorious than the last. John lies on the bed and photos are taken from above. He moves over to the desk and sits with his legs wide open and stares into the camera lens and it takes a herculean effort for Sherlock not to let out a small whimper. “So how long have you been a photographer?” John asks from touching his chest with one hand and the other stroking his thigh 

“Just pinch your nipple for me please? Perfect.” Sherlock has finally been able to block out his growing desire for the man before him and take allow his talent to shine through. “uh it’s actually a hobby of mine, I am not a full time photographer. It’s a way of filling time for me.”

“oh?” John has moved once again to the bed and is now suggestively clearing the rifle.

“I mainly take photos of nature, plants insects that sort of thing. But I also enjoy taking pictures of men and women in the fetish and alternative fashion communities.”

“so what is your day job then?” 

“Consulting Detective.”

“A what?”

Sherlock rolls his eyes before once again shooting and he hears a small chuckle escape John’s lips which forces Sherlock himself to smile. “A consulting detective, I help the police when they are out of their depth which is more often than not”

“that’s so amazing” Sherlock looks up from his camera and John is staring right at him in absolute fascination and he can feel the blush on his cheeks rising. “so you do what you did to me then? To solve your cases?”

“yep” a flirtatious grin forms on Sherlock’s lips before he could stop himself and to his surprise it is met with a look so hot that he couldn’t breathe. Their moment is disturbed by the editor and Sherlock nearly rips his face off. “men shall we move on?” 

“Sure, I’ll go and get ready” With that the editor leaves with John and Sherlock left to himself, he lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding and finally pics up his bag and heads back into main room and set up by the by the office set and looks almost light Mycroft’s office in Whitehall Sherlock smirks and snaps a couple of pictures on his phone and sent to Mycroft just to inform him his office looks like a porn set. “Oh, Mr Holmes we won’t be shooting there now. We shall be in the wet room.” Once again picking up his bag Sherlock Moves to the communal shower set “it would benefit us all if you were more organised, Ethan.” Ethan gulps and scurries away to switch on the water.  
“I don’t think getting into the shower in your mess kit would be very beneficial” John chuckles as he approaches Sherlock once again. Dressed from head to toe in Latex formal uniform and Sherlock cannot help but let out a shuddering breath, he has never been so turned on in his life, fantasies flood his head of Sherlock naked in the shower hearing the door slam behind him, and Captain John Watson walking slowly over to him. Without saying a word the Captain takes Sherlock by the hair and kisses him so possessively that it would bruise. Captain Watson then spins Sherlock Around and pushes him against the wall before leaning over his body to whisper in his ear “seeing you train today, turned me on so much, I was touching myself in my office…can you feel that? That’s what you do to me-“ 

The sound of the water falling from the shower head brings Sherlock back to earth, he is hard desperately so and his breath is ragged. He looks at John and he could swear there was a glimmer of mischief. However if John had noticed the sudden change in Sherlock’s behaviour he did not mention it. John heads over to the shower and within seconds is drenched, the latex allows the water to slipped off him completely. The steam from the water begins to rise and Sherlock begins to take pictures, he has never seen a scene so hot in his life. John Begins to undo the poppers on the shirt and starts to rake his hands all over his chest and into his hair. Sherlock’s heart is hammering against his chest making him feel a little nauseous. “if you are comfortable John will you do what we discussed” The editor once again ruins the atmosphere with a quick curt nod John begins to undo his trousers, and pretends to wank, one hand buried in his trousers John begins to move back to lean on the walk arching his back, and Sherlock has never seen something so fucking hot in his life. He takes as many pictures as his fingers will allow him, and almost quick as a fox John has turned with his back facing Sherlock and has pulled his trouser down to his knees “is this okay?” he asks so calmly. He looks like a greek god, his body tanned and his hair golden, Sherlock loses himself in his beauty and almost forgets to take photos, it isn’t until he hears the editor shout yes does he begin. 

After that is Sherlock is honest it’s all more or less a blur to him, as he packs away his camera he feels ashamed he shouldn’t be acting so unprofessional he was there to take photos not get turned on himself! John Watson was amazing however, Sherlock wished to some extent the actual model had turned up so he would not be haunted by fantasies so intense as the ones he will be having for the rest of his life. John is behind him as he stands, he is back in his jumper and Jeans and Sherlock cannot help but think of the body underneath that comfort. “I hope I was okay for you Mr Holmes, Ethan said you are a hard man to please”

“Sherlock please, and you were surprisingly okay.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment” John picks up one of Sherlock’s bags and starts walking with him. They both talk more about Sherlock’s latest case and John listens avidly. It isn’t until John gets on the train with Sherlock does he question what the veteran is doing “I’m a blogger, I only need to be in Manchester for meetings, I live in London.” He smiles back at Sherlock, and Sherlock can’t help but smirk back.

“dinner?” he asks

 

“Starving”

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based on an event that happened to me, it was so far fetched that I thought it would be a perfect way for John and Sherlock to meet, and how no matter what they will find each other


End file.
